In recent years, advances in technology have led to substantial changes in the design of automotive vehicles. In particular, electric motors (or electric machines) are finding an increasing number of applications in the automotive industry due to the electrification of the automotive drive system. Electric and/or hybrid vehicles utilize electric motors as either primary or supplemental torque sources in the automotive drive system. In electric and/or hybrid vehicles, the electric motor is typically powered by a rechargeable energy source, such as a battery, using one or more power conversion modules to produce the desired alternating current electrical signals across the stator windings of the electric motor. Additionally, the battery may provide power to other vehicle components, such as, for example, engine control units (ECUs), traction control systems, power steering systems, braking systems, climate control systems, navigation systems, infotainment systems, and the like.
During the operation of an electric and/or hybrid vehicle, it is often desirable to monitor or otherwise track the remaining energy potential of the energy source analogously to the fuel gauge in conventional vehicles. In practice, the current flowing to/from the vehicle batter is often used to determine the remaining state of charge (SOC) of the battery. However, the wide range of possible currents during vehicle operation generally requires the use of current sensors with a wide measurement range, which, in turn, increases costs and/or compromises fidelity. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for accurately determining the SOC while reducing cost. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.